crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordeal of Staff
} |DungeonName=Ordeal of Staff |NotAllow = |Intro =The Ordeal of Staff is a 3 floor Ancient Dungeon belonging to the Ordeal of Weapon dungeon set. The dungeon remains open for 24 hours once opened. Each floor has a single wave of one opponent and a reward of a Wizard weapon, including the possibility of an Old Staff. The enemies visually resemble ranks 4-6 of Dorothy. |Floors =3 |Resource1 = |Reward1a = |Reward1b = |Resource2 = |Reward2a = |Reward2b = |Resource3 = |Reward3a = |Reward3b = |Tips =Because each floor has only one enemy, using a party with high aoe is unnecessary. In general, be prepared for stunning damage over time abilities. Heroes that drain enemy SP can be very effective at stalling out enemies' abilities. For newer players, this makes R-0 a good option. }} Bosses Every stage in the Ordeal of Staff has one wave of one enemy. Their attacks consist of standard auto attacks and charged combos. The combos follow a specific cycle, making the bosses' actions completely predictable until stunned or having their SP reduced by abilities. The SP bar under the bosses HP bar represents the charge of the next combo, once full the boss will start its combo, deplete the SP bar, then begin charging the next combo. Bosses start charging their first combo once the HUD has fully loaded and the message "Wave 1/1" comes on screen. Steward of the Staff The boss of B1F is named Steward of the Staff, and visually resembles Purple Light Witch Dorothy. She alternates between two combos. # Simultaneously casts Phantom Talisman (Death Messenger Korin's chain-3, applying his passive) and a level 4 Electric Sphere. Has a charge time of about 5 seconds. # Simultaneously casts a large magic beam that removes buffs (Black Witch Dorothy's extra beam from passive) and uses a Cat Beam attack (Dorothy's attacks after activating her Soulbound Weapon passive). Has a charge time of about 10 seconds. Steward of the Staff's first combo does a relatively high amount of damage and stuns. Consider running Sera to avoid most of the Electric Sphere damage. Sentry of the Staff The boss of B2F is named Sentry of the Staff, and visually resembles Red Witch Dorothy. She cycles through three combos. # Simultaneously casts a large magic beam that removes buffs and uses a Cat Beam attack. Has a charge time of about 4 seconds. # Summons Shock Spheres (Archon's passive). Has a charge time of about 6 seconds. # Summons a Snow Flower (Freezing Sasquatch's Soulbound Weapon passive), and summons another one about 5 seconds later. After about 1 second, simultaneously casts Call of Darkness and Magic Storm. Has a charge time of about 10 seconds. Guardian of the Staff The boss of B3F is named Guardian of the Staff, and visually resembles Black Witch Dorothy. She cycles through four combos. # Simultaneously casts a large magic beam that removes buffs and uses a Cat Beam attack. Anytime this is used, except for the first time, summons a Mysterious Fog too. Has a charge time of about 3 seconds. # Summons bats as if using Bat Storm. Has a charge time of about 6 seconds. # Summons a Snow Flower, can summon subsequent ones without spending time charging SP. Has a charge time of about 9 seconds. # Summons Shock Spheres, followed by casting Consecutive Magic Beam. Has a charge time of about 11 seconds.